Specialty Missiles
Specialty Missiles New Rule: The damages listed are for being caught within the blast radius of the explosion. Everything within the blast radius takes the damage listed. If the missile hits the target directly, double damage is taken. To determine whether the target was hit directly, use the natural, unaugmented, strike roll. If the roll was 18, 19, or 20 then the target was hit directly, otherwise it was only caught in the blast radius. Effectively, this means that in this case critical strikes are on a roll of 18, 19, or 20 instead of only the normal 20. Air-to-Air Missiles Air-to-Air missiles (AAMs) are one specific sub-category of normal missiles. These are carried by airborne units to use specifically against other airborne units. The missiles carry advanced targeting and maneuvering equipment as well as large engines. However, this results in the missiles being forced to carry a smaller payload. By far, the most useful and common warheads are usually fragmentation because of the larger blast radius, however, other types are available. All AAMs are "smart" and have special programming that gives +6 to strike, +5 to dodge, and 3 attacks per melee until they strike their target or run out of fuel. Missiles will run out of fuel 1 minute after engaging the target. In other words, the missile has 4 melees or 12 attacks to strike the target. Remember that missiles do NOT benefit from the strike bonuses of the pilot. Warhead Damage Speed Maximum Range Blast Radius M.D.C. Price High Explosive (SRM) 1D4x10 1500mph (2411kmph) 6 miles (9.6km) 15ft (4.6m) 5 55,000 High Explosive (MRM) 2D4x10 1800mph (2892kmph) 70 miles (112.7km) 30ft (9.1m) 10 62,000 High Explosive (LRM) 4D4x10 2500mph (4023kmph) 400 miles (643km) 60ft (18.3m) 20 100,000 Fragmentation (SRM) 1D4x10 1500mph (2411kmph) 6 miles (9.6km) 25ft (7.6m) 5 55,000 Fragmentation (MRM) 2D4x10 1800mph (2892kmph) 70 miles (112.7km) 50ft (15.2m) 10 62,000 Fragmentation (LRM) 3D4x10 2500mph (4023kmph) 400 miles (643km) 100ft (30.5m) 20 100,000 Plasma/Heat (SRM) 1D6x10 1500mph (2411kmph) 5 miles (8km) 15ft (4.6m) 5 58,000 Plasma/Heat (MRM) 2D6x10 1800mph (2892kmph) 60 miles (80.4km) 30ft (9.1m) 10 70,000 Plasma/Heat (LRM) 3D6x10 2500mph (4023kmph) 300 miles (483km) 50ft (15.2m) 20 150,000 Air-to-Ground Missiles Air-to-Ground missiles (AGMs) are another sub-category of missiles. These are carried by airborne units to use specifically against ground targets such as buildings or vehicles. AGMs are in many ways similar to smart bombs. However, they have a much longer range, but lower damage capability due to their larger engine and guidance systems. If targeted properly, all AGMs will automatically hit a large stationary target like a building or bridge or blanket a specific area. They are "smart" and have special programming that gives a +6 to strike a moving target. Volleys can all strike the same target or they can each veer away to hit a different target. Remember that missiles do NOT benefit from the strike bonuses of the pilot. Warhead Damage Speed Maximum Range Blast Radius M.D.C. Price High Explosive (SRM) 1D4x10 700mph (1127kmph) 6 miles (9.6km) 15ft (4.6m) 5 50,000 High Explosive (MRM) 2D4x10 1400mph (2251kmph) 70 miles (112.7km) 30ft (9.1m) 10 58,000 High Explosive (LRM) 4D4x10 2010mph (3228kmph) 400 miles (643km) 60ft (18.3m) 20 90,000 Fragmentation (SRM) 1D4x10 700mph (1127kmph) 6 miles (9.6km) 25ft (7.6m) 5 50,000 Fragmentation (MRM) 2D4x10 1400mph (2251kmph) 70 miles (112.7km) 50ft (15.2m) 10 58,000 Fragmentation (LRM) 3D4x10 2010mph (3228kmph) 400 miles (643km) 100ft (30.5m) 20 90,000 Plasma/Heat (SRM) 1D6x10 700mph (1127kmph) 5 miles (8km) 15ft (4.6m) 5 55,000 Plasma/Heat (MRM) 2D6x10 1400mph (2251kmph) 60 miles (80.4km) 30ft (9.1m) 10 62,000 Plasma/Heat (LRM) 3D6x10 2010mph (3228kmph) 300 miles (483km) 50ft (15.2m) 20 135,000 Suface-to-Air Missiles Surface-to-Air missiles (SAMs) are the third major sub-category of missiles. These weapons are carried by ground units to be used against airborne threats. They have virtually the same performance as AAMs, but are launched from the ground instead of the air. Use the same game statistics as the AAMs. Back to Revised and Expanded Missile & Bomb Tables. By Chris Curtis (curtis@thepentagon.com). With help from Mad Dog (maddog1@Alaska.NET) and Kitsune (Kitsune@vabch.com). Copyright © 1997, 1998 Chris Curtis. All rights reserved. Palladium Books®, and Rifts®, are registered trademarks owned and licensed by Kevin Siembieda and Palladium Books Inc. Mega-DamageTM, S.D.C.TM, Phase WorldTM, and others are trademarks owned and licensed by Kevin Siembieda and Palladium Books, Inc. Category:Weapons Category:Needs Picture